A Pirates Life For Me
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a rich merchant's daughter, promised in marriage to the heir of the richest man in the village, but what if she's kidnapped by pirates? Will She fall in love with the green-eyed captain? WARNING: Total Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this new story, please R&R, and P.S. I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I tried to contain my grunt as my haid-maid tightened the corset constricting my waist. It was already practically suffocating me, but I didn't complain. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of merchant Frederick Chase and his genius wife Athena Chase. I was the fiancée of Luke Castellan (**Did I spell that right?**), the heir to the richest man in the village, and I was brought up to be the perfect lady.

'Sorry sweetie.' The maid, Cara, apologized.

I simply smiled at her in the mirror. Mom had taught me to be polite to everyone, even those beneath. Dad didn't exactly appreciate that, but he could never win an argument with Athena.

I walked back down to the stairs to the waiting carriage. It was your typical rich-man kind, drawn by two beautiful horses. I reached out to pat the one closest to me, but a stern look from my father made me veer away. A guard held his out hand to help me into the carriage, and I took it. Athena and her maid were already in the car, and Frederick came after me.

As soon as the door closed, the horses started pulling us out of the estate.

'Remember, Annabeth, this is your big to really impress Luke.' Dad said.

I nodded. 'Yes Father.'

Athena sneakily flashed a grin, and I returned it.

A deep sense of dread was building inside of me. Luke Castellan was handsome, sure, but I didn't love him. I was only twenty, but by Dad's standards, I should have been promised in marriage by sixteen. And the worst thing was that Luke didn't love _me _either. He was only in it for my looks. But then again, that makes me a hypocrite because I'm only in it for the money, well Dad is anyway.

I lost track of time, looking at the passing village through the window. After maybe two hours, we entered the woods that separated the sea-profiting villagers from the land-profiting ones.

The woods are beautiful, if you can get over the darkness and strange sounds. I found myself drifting off to sleep when there was a _thud _on the roof. I froze, and my parents did the same.

The carriage came to stop, and burly man with his face covered my a balaclava opened the door. 'Get out.' He ordered, his rough muffled by the cloth.

He pointed a sword at Mom when no one obeyed him, and that made us move. Dad went, then my brothers and I, then Mom.

More men filed out of the trees, all wearing balaclavas, all armed with swords. 'On your knees.'

I hurriedly did what he told me. Dad was the last one on his knees.

I bowed my, head trying to make him see that I'd surrendered.

The next moment, there was a flaring pain in the back of my head, and a bright light flashed behind my eyes, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the ground, rushing up to met me as I fell forward.

* * *

TIME LAPSE*

When I woke up, I was in another carriage. It had a canvas roof, and I was tied to the inside of the cart, with a gag in my mouth.

In the back of the cart was piles of weapons and explosives as well as food supplies.

I moaned, dying to rub my aching head. A head perked up on the other side of the cart, a person I hadn't noticed before.

'She's awake.' The man said to the driver.

The driver sighed. 'Knock her out, she can't know where we're going.'

'Can't we just blindfold her? I don't wanna carry her again.'

I could imagine the other man rolling his eyes.

'Fine.'

He walked over to me, with another piece of clothe that he wrapped around my eyes, condemning me to the uncertainty of darkness.

For hours, all that I could do was wait, bumping around as we drove over pot holes. My head kept hitting the side the cart, which didn't help the pain what so ever.

The wheels of the cart started making a rumbling sound, and I knew we were on a dock. I was untied from the wall, and dragged mercilessly out of the carriage. I had no choice but to trust him, but there wasn't a part of mind that doubted he was a pirate. This was confirmed when I felt myself angling upwards, as if walking up a ramp. But they didn't remove the blindfold.

The man continued to drag me around, and my arms were pulled behind me, wrapping around something thick (probably the mast), and tied there with rough rope. Ten minutes after, the fabric was torn from my eyes, the gag removed from my mouth.

I looked into the smiling face of the man in front of me. 'Welcome to the Princess Andromeda, Miss Chase.'

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? I'll try to update my other stories soon, but as I may have already mentioned, I have writers block and it sucks. **

**Please R&R, bye beautifuls! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

** (\_/)  
****(='.'=)  
(")_(") Hope you like this chapter, beautifuls! ITS A BUNNY!**

* * *

Percy's POV

Luke Castellan thinks he'll get married, huh? I don't think so.

"We got her, Captain.' My right-hand, Grover said, burst into my quarters.

"Good," I said. "Bring her in here."

Grover huffed. "Seriously? They _just _tied her to the mast."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Grover shrugged. I followed him out onto the deck of my ship, the _Princess Andromeda. _**A/N: I know the Princess Andromeda is Luke's ship, but it's Percy's in this story. **

A beautiful girl was tied to the mast. She had long curly blonde hair, perfect skin and her eyes were startlingly grey, like there were two miniature storms swirling in her eyes. She was wearing normal clothes for a rich woman, a long gown with a corset around her narrow waist.

_No wonder Luke agreed to marry her. _I thought, but I kept a straight face.

"Welcome to my ship, Miss Annabeth." I said as I approached.

She glared at me. "How do you know my name?"

"I can't give away my sources, Miss Chase." I smiled.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. Though she tried to sound forceful and confident, I detected the quavering in her voice when she spoke. "I demand you to let me go."

My crew had gathered around and we all laughed.

I leaned forward. " I don't take orders from prisoners."

"What do you want with me?" Her glare was so intense that I almost backed down. _No Percy. You are captain on the most feared ship on the seas, man up!_

"I want nothing from you, you're simply leverage, I guess you could say," I turned around started walking back to my cabin. Before I opened the door, I called back to Annabeth. "I hope you enjoy the trip, Miss Chase."

* * *

Luke's POV

"What?!" I bellowed.

The servant in front of me looked like she was about to burst into tears. "She was kidnapped, sir."

I slammed my fist on the desk. "Send me the Huntress immediately."

The servant nodded and ran off.

Who would dare kidnap my fiancée. A horrible thought started forming in my mind, but it was so ridiculous that I almost laughed. _It's not possible. You saw his ship sink. But, no one else would be brave enough..._

I was broken from my reverie when the Huntress entered my quarters. Thalia Grace bowed slightly, the quiver of arrows on her back tilting forward.

"What is it, sir?" She asked.

"Annabeth was kidnapped."

Thalia looked more shocked than I'd ever seen her. "By who?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But it has to be Percy Jackson, no one else would dare do such a thing."

"But sir, that's impossible. We both saw his ship go down."

"It was him, I'm certain. I want you track him down. Take your best hunters with you," I said. "And bring Jackson back alive."

Thalia nodded and left. She was the greatest tracker in the land, and she lead a group of maidens known as the Hunters of Artemis, after the goddess they worshipped. No man could compete against their skill with the bow. Thalia was the perfect person to track down my missing wife-to-be and the meddling asshole you stole her.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Leverage? LEVERAGE!

I felt like slapping that man's face so hard that he'd see stars. Of course I couldn't, because I was tied to the mast.

But, my heart had almost stopped when the captain had walked out of his cabin. He was even more good-looking than Luke, with his wind-blown raven black hair, sea-green eyes and muscles that bulged under his shirt.

_He kidnapped you, why are you staring at him like he's a god? _A voice in my head scolded.

The crew had started to depart, but one of the crew-mates came over to me, leading me to the cells below deck.

He locked me in and left. "Hey!" I called after him, but he was already gone. Thankfully, the cells weren't what I'd expected. They were actually clean, with a bench sticking out the wall set up like a bed. I sat down and let out a huff.

Maybe this captain guy was doing me a favour. I'd never wanted to marry Luke. Maybe this might be my chance to decide things for myself. But I didn't doubt that everyone would be searching for me.

I don't quite know long I sat there thinking, probably a few hours, when light came streaming in from the ladder to the deck. Someone was coming down.

It was the captain.

"Hello Miss Chase." He said with a smile. He grabbed a three-legged stool from the corner and sat in front of the cell. He held something out to me. It was food.

He must have caught my suspicious gaze, because he smiled. "I didn't do anything to it, if that's what you're worried about. I may be a pirate but I'm not a barbarian."

I _was _really hungry. Hesitantly, I stood and grabbed the food. It was just bread and soup with a glass of water, not as gourmet as what I was used to, but I sat on my bed and didn't complain.

The captain didn't interrupt me, just waited while I finished.

"Where are we going?" I asked, setting the empty bowl down beside me.

"I can't tell you that."

"Well are you going to take me back?"

He looked up at me, and there was a glint of curiosity in his green eyes. "You don't really want to go back do you? No decent woman could love Luke Castellan."

I narrowed my eyes. "No decent woman could love a pirate either."

"I never asked you to love me." The captain retorted with a smile. "But, alas, I cannot take you back yet. Luke must give me what I want first."

So I'm just this guy's bargaining tool, huh? "And what's that?"

"Nothing that he'll give up for a girl he hardly knows." I thought he was teasing me, but there was a sincerity in his expression, and it told me that Luke had done something terrible to this man.

"How did you become and pirate. You can't be much older than I am."

Captain's face turned dark. "Age isn't a measure of a person's capability." I figured that was all I was going to get, so I got up and gave him the bowl.

"I still don't know your name." I said as he stood to put the stool back.

He didn't reply, and I though he was just going to leave without saying anything else to me, but he stopped when he reached the ladder.

'Sleep well, Miss Chase," He grinned. "And my name in Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Big shocker! (Sarcasm) **

**So, a tiny bit of Percabeth bonding. I promise there will be more Percabeth, and possibly some other pairings. Other characters will be mentioned as well, just be patient. Please R&R! Bye beautifuls!**

** (\_/)  
****(='.'=)  
(")_(") Sorry, I just love that bunny! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautifuls! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy Jackson.

Somehow that name sounded familiar, and so did the name of him ship, the _Princess Andromeda, _but I just couldn't place it.

I ran back through my conversation with Percy. What had Luke done to him? A thousands thoughts ran through my head at once. Where were they taking me? What did Percy want from Luke? Did I want to go back to marry Luke? Was he even _looking _for me?

With these thoughts in my mind, I lay down on the bed, and eventually fell asleep.

_I ran through the dense bush. A sword was strapped to my waist, but I didn't touch it. I was running from something, that much was obvious to me. _

_Vines seemed to search for my feet, making me stumble and trip as soon as I'd regain my pace. _

_I heard the sound of dogs barking and arrows whistling past me. People were shouting at each other behind me, and I picked up Luke's voice. _

Luke? He came to find me? _But, strangely, that thought didn't make me happy like it should have. It made me scared, more scared than I'd ever been before. And I was just scared for myself, either. _

_'Percy!' I screamed. _

I sat bolt upright. What was that?

_No, no, no, NO! _I yelled at myself, running my fingers though my knotty hair. _You can't fall in love with Jackson. Snap out of it Annabeth! _

I wasn't falling in love with him, was I?

* * *

Luke's POV

Thalia was standing in my office. Her hunters fanned out behind her, glaring like the couldn't believe a man was even in their presence, let alone that they were talking to one.

"Well?" I asked Thalia impatiently.

She narrowed her eyes, and some of the women behind her glared daggers at me. "We've picked up a trail heading towards the dock, but we're not entirely sure that it was Percy Jackson, none of the dogs have picked up on his scent, not even the scent of the _Princess Andromeda.__"_

I sighed. "So he's already left."

Thalia nodded.

Damn it! Stupid Percy and his stupid crew and his stupid ship.

"Please, keep trying."

This was about more than just Annabeth now, this was about Percy and me. He'd been out to get me ever since... well I don't like to talk about it.

Thalia gestured back at her Hunters, telling them to wait for her outside. When they were all gone, she turned to me and said, "It can't possibly be Jackson, Luke. You're getting paranoid-"

"I'm not paranoid, Miss Grace!"

Thalia advanced don't me. "Don't you _ever _use that name!" _  
_

I stood and walked around my desk so I standing in front of her. "Thalia please, I need to find Percy Jackson."

Her expression softened slightly at the desperateness in my voice. After a brief stand-off, she relented. "Fine, I'll take another look. But if he's already left, we won't be able to find him."

I ignored that last bit and replied, "Great, thanks Thalia."

The Huntress just nodded once and left to follow the other Hunters of Artemis.

* * *

Percy's POV

After giving Annabeth her dinner, I went back on deck to find absolute chaos.

My crew were gathered around two pirates brawling on the floor, completely abandoning my ship. I walked over to the group just as one of the pirates flipped himself on top of the other, punching him hard in the face. I recognised them both immediately.

The group parted to let me through and I pulled the fighters apart. I glared Nico, the one who was throwing the punches, and then at Octavian. **A/N: I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to bash up. **

"Both of you, my quarters, _now. _The rest of you, get back to work."

They followed my orders immediately. None of them wanted to get on the bad side of my blade.

Nico and Octavian followed my to my cabin.

"Captain, I-" Octavian started to say as I sat down, but I held up my hand for silence.

"What happened?"

Nico glared sideways at Octavian and turned to me. "He spilt his dirty washing water on me." He said like it was the biggest insult ever.

He was known for getting into fights over petty things, and he hated Octavian especially because of something he did to his sister. The tow of them were always getting into fights, and by now we all knew that pep talks don't work on them.

"You guys are on toilet duty." I said simply, and they knew that that was a dismissal. When they were gone, I ran my hands through my black hair. I couldn't stop thinking, and that was strange for me. I not a thinker, I'm a doer. And the strangest thing was that I was thinking about a girl with curly blonde hair and fierce grey eyes. A girl that was going to get married to the jerk who did something unimaginable to me. A girl called Annabeth.

Despite what she said, I knew that Annabeth didn't want to marry Luke. I wasn't going to let her. Luke didn't deserve her. He was an ass-hole, the only thing that he wanted from her was her beauty, but I could already tell that there was so much to her and I'd only spoken to her twice. From what I could tell, she was smart and witty... she would make a great pirate.

I pulled one of my maps off the shelf and spread it out over the desk. It was a map to a secret place, only I knew where it was and how to get there. Not even my dad could find a way to this island, and he was one of the greatest pirates of all time. There were legends that only pirates worthy of its secrets could find its shores. I was going to take Annabeth there. Even if Luke could find out where she was, he'd never be able to get there. It was the perfect place.

"Beckendorf!" I called. Moment later, my third-in-command entered the cabin.

He was a beefy guy, and if you wanted anyone by your side in a fight, it was him.

"Yes sir."

"Set course for Ogygia."

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter beautifuls? **

**Let me know if there are any characters you want in this story, and I'll see if I can fit them in. **

**Please R&R! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup beautifuls. I'm in the process of writing the next chapters for all my other stories, so I will be updating soon, I promise!**

**Please R&R! ;) **

* * *

Percy's POV

Beckendorf arched an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure we'll find it again?"

"Of course we will," I grinned.

Knowing better than to argue, Beckendorf went to order everyone to set course for Ogygia.

Ogygia was occupied by only one person, a beautiful woman called Calypso. Ogygia can only be found if Calypso _wants _you to find it. She'd never let Luke on her island. I was just hoping she'd let me.

Having nothing to do, I went down to see Annabeth again. I walked onto the deck and pulled open the hatch. When I'd climbed down the ladder, I saw Annabeth standing with her hands on the bars, staring at me.

"Good morning, Miss Chase. Sleep well?"

She frowned. "Not really, no."

I smiled and leaned against the cell door.

"What do you want now?"

"I just want to talk," I opened the door and held it open for her. "Come with me."

She looked stunned that I was letting her out, but she recovered from her shock almost immediately and walked past me.

Keeping one hand on her arm, I led up to the bow of the ship, where you had a view of the open sea ahead of you. When Annabeth saw it, she let out a breath. "Wow."

I smiled, and pulled her to the railing. On the brow of my ship was the sculpture of a woman, the namesake of the ship, and it looked like she was leading the ship forward. From above, you could see the intricate beauty of the carving.

"She's beautiful." Annabeth mused, staring down at Princess Andromeda.

"I know. People used to say that Princess Andromeda was rescued from a sea monster by a hero called Perseus."

I knew Annabeth would make the connection. "Percy," She turned to me in wonder. "Your real name is Perseus?"

I nodded.

"So you named the ship _Princess Andromeda, _after the myth."

I nodded again.

For a while, Annabeth didn't speak and neither did I. "Why did you show me this?"

I pulled my gaze away from the horizon and looked at her. "Because, there is always more to something than what meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

I grinned. "You know what I mean. You're a daughter of Athena."

I knew that wouldn't satisfy her curiosity.

"I want to make you an offer, Annabeth." I said.

"I can't become a pirate." Annabeth protested.

"You can. You're more than a pretty picture, I can tell."

"You don't know anything about me." She said defiantly, but I could hear the doubt in her voice.

I started taking her back to the cell. Before I closed the door on her, I said, "Just think about it. You could join my crew, or you could stay in here."

Then I left.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I led my Hunters to the dock.

After lots of questioning, we found out that Luke was right. The _Princess Andromeda _had been here.

"What do we do know, Thalia?" One of the Hunters, Phoebe, asked.

I looked out at the sea. Knowing Percy, he'd be long gone by now. "There's nothing we can do yet, Jackson's gone."

"Do we go tell Luke?"

"No, we wait for the signal."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_There is always more to something than what meets the eye. _I ran over Percy's words again and again. It was a simple saying, but more then true for him.

Percy made me nervous, because he could read me like an open book. He had stolen my thoughts and spoken them aloud. Unlike Luke, he saw the part of me that was smart and witty, the part that wanted to be an architect or a strategist. Most men only saw me as a trophy, but he was different.

But did I want to become a pirate? It would go against everything my parents had taught me.

_But your parents gave you away. _A part of me said, the part that I did my best to block out. The illogical part of me that spoke me greatest desires.

Percy was an intriguing character. He seemed too nice to be a pirate. Too smart and compassionate.

Maybe that what he meant. Maybe he wasn't talking about me, but about him. What if there was some deep part of him that vicious and cruel, like there was a part of me that was intelligent.

_Damn it, _I thought. _How come I'm so interested in him. He kidnapped me. _

_But he helped you escape. He's giving you a chance to be yourself, to be free of the rules and of your marriage to a man who never loved you. _There was that voice again.

And what scared me was that it was right, I wanted to join Percy, to sail the seas with him on the _Princess Andromeda_, the princess saved from a monster by the hero.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Will Annabeth join Percy Jackson and the crew of the _Princess Andromeda?_**

**Please R&R, and go check out my new story Magnetic! **

**Bye Beautiful ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Please R&R. Special note to Simply Lovely, thanks heaps for the tips, I'm not offended what so ever. I'll try to improve on the spelling mistakes. I try to read back, but I always forget. **

* * *

Luke's POV

"So, are we going to sail after him?" Ethan Nakumura asked me. He hated Percy Jackson almost as much as I did. Ethan was the stereotypical pirate, which is to say, he was missing an eye. He wasn't actually a pirate, he was a sailor, but a man from Jackson's crew had given him that eye-patch.

"I'm still waiting for the Hunters to give me news on his whereabouts. Thalia says he's already left the island."

"Well of course he has. He might be a filthy pirate but he's not stupid." Ethan was natorious for his temper, and he was right so I tried not to get angry at him. Emphasis on 'tried'.

"Don't speak that way to me, Nakumura, or I will make you wish that Jackson had taken more than your freaking eye!"

Ethan glared at me with such intensity that it almost scared me, but he muttered an apology.

"When the Hunters give us the infomation, I need you to take your crew and follow him, simple enough?"

Ethan nodded and left to gather his crew and prepare his ship.

* * *

Percy's POV

It was most smooth sailing for the night, but it was nearing dawn when we ran into trouble.

Out of nowhere, a storm started forming, blocking out the shining full moon.

"Everyone, man you stations! There's a storm coming on!" Grover shouted at the crew while I ran up the stairs to the steering wheel. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, and then the rain started pelting down on the _Princess Andromeda. _

In minutes, we were drenched to the bone. Men pulled on ropes, trying to keep the sails straight so I could steer us through the typhoon. I should have suspected that there was something worse, especially in these waters, but I was certain it was just a storm.

Of course, I was wrong. The ship rocked, tipped far to starboard. The rain caused me to loose my grip on the wheel, and many of my men lost their ropes. The sails flapped wildly, and something huge rose out of the sea.

"SEA MONSTER!" Leo Valdez shrieked, struggling to hold on to his rope, as well as Octavian's- who had taken a tumble as the monster rocked the ship.

Cursing, I stumbled to my feet, trying to grab the wheel. I managed to lock my fingers around it and tip us to port so we were sailing straight before any on my crew fell into the sea. Ordering Grover to take the wheel, I unsheathed my sword and joined the men fighting the sea monster.

Lightning lit up the sky, and I caught a glimpse of the terrifying beast as it started coiling around the hull of the _Princess Andromeda. _It was ripped with muscles, and huge spines rose off its back. It was scaly, like a snake. It wasn't just any sea monster, it was a giant sea serpent. It's head was under water, but I'd seen these before. They were horrifying to look at, with the head on a dragon, beady black eyes and teeth sharper than any sword.

The serpent tensed its muscles, and I heard the distinctive sound of cracking wood. I slashed at the sea monster as its head rose out of the water for another strike. Golden ichor oozed from the wound on its nose, and it let a ear-piercing screech, like a million bats were screaming at once. The monster zeroed in on my, and as it struck, the ship tilted hard and I slid out of the serpents way.

"Thanks Grover!" I yelled over the storm, and he nodded in reply. Leo Valdez was hurling jars of this special substance that he and Beckendorf had created. It was a flammable liquid, and once lit, nothing could put it out.

Jars broke over the monster head and sharp spines, lighting fires all over the monster. Will Solace and Michael Yew **A/N: I know he died, but I love him. **were firing arrow after arrow, aiming at the vulnerable points on the serpent's armour, like the eye and the underside of its neck. I slashed and stabbed with my sword, and soon ichor was covering the deck.

After what seemed like forever, the monster retreated, but the storm didn't.

"Captain, we have a leak in the hull." Jake Mason ran over to me, slipping many times on the wet deck.

I cursed, and then my heart stopped. "Annabeth." I whispered, and before I could even react, my feet were carrying me towards the hatch. I tried to open it, but it was jammed. "Shit!" I swore. "Someone help!" _  
_

Malcolm was there in a second, and we both yanked on the hatch, After four tries, it came open. Without waiting, I jumped down. Water was already up to my neck, and rising fast. I waded to the cell, and searched for Annabeth.

I called her name, but she didn't reply. _Oh no, oh no! _I opened the door and looked into the water. She was lying on the floor, unconscious, the water around her stained red with blood.

"Annabeth!" I dived under and pulled her up. The water had risen above my head, and I hauled Annabeth back to the hatch. Malcolm reached down from the deck, and took Annabeth in his arms, lifting her onto the deck. Beckendorf extended his hand to help me out.

"Get Leo and Jake to go fix that whole before the whole ship goes down. We'll have to stop for repairs." I told him once I was out of the water and the hatch was closed.

He nodded and he, Leo and Jake left. I turned to Malcolm, who was frantically tying to resuscitate Annabeth.

He moved to let me have a try after failing. I put my hands on her chest and started pumping down hard. "Come on, Chase." I grunted. I parted her lips, leaning forward to give her mouth-to-mouth.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I looked up, to see magnificent sea-green eyes staring down at me. Percy. My lips tingled were his had been.

''You just kissed me.'' I said accusingly.

He grinned in relief. ''No, I saved your life, Chase."

He helped me to sit up, and I looked at the _Princess Andromeda. _The beautiful ship was in ruins. "What happened?'' I asked.

''We got attacked. Stupid storm covered the monsters approach, didn't even see it coming. I could ask the same for you.'' Percy reached forward and touched my face gently. I was about to smack him, but I saw that his hand came away coated with blood. My blood.

''I don't remember. I must've hit my head.'' I replied.

Percy pulled me to my feet, and as he helped me into his cabin through the storm, he called back at one of crew members to get some guy called Will.

In his warm cabin, Percy lit candles to give us light and ordered me to lay down on the bed. I didn't argue, his looked a billion times more comfortable than mine. His cabin was simply decorated, with just a bed, a desk and a shelf of maps and stuff.

''So, where do the others sleep?'' I asked.

''In the bunks, below deck.'' He answered. _Oh, fair enough. _I thought sarcastically, but I didn't say. Percy pulled his desk chair to the bed and sat down beside me. Despite my defiant thoughts, I found myself staring at him, thinking about how handsome he looked, beaten up from the storm and the sea serpent. His saturated shirt clung to his skin, showing off how strong he really was.

_No! Stop staring at him! _

I could tell he wanted to say something, but a man came in, carrying what looked like a first aid kit. I guessed that this must be Will.

Wordlessly, Will walked over and started applying a slave to the cut. I winced when he touched it, and it stung like crazy at first, but as he wrapped a bandage around the wound, it started to feel better.

"Thanks, Will." Percy said, and the guy nodded and left. ''Feel better?'' Percy inquired, and I nodded.

''What now? Your ship has a hole in it.''

''We'll have to pull in to get repairs.''

I frowned. ''What kind of person would repair a pirate ship?''

Percy gave me a lop-sided grin. ''Who said they weren't pirates?''

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't speak further, so I didn't bother questioning him.

''You get some rest, Annabeth. You can sleep in here.''

Before I could protest, Percy had left the room. I lay down and stared at the roof. Percy was treating me more a guest than a prisoner. He was trying to win him over. But I owed him now, he'd saved me twice. Once from a forced marriage, and once from a sea monster.

_Gods Percy, _I though. _Why couldn't you have just let me drown, it would've been a lot less painful. _

* * *

**What do you think guys? **

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ;D**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up again, I was so comfortable that I imagined that I was still at home, that this whole thing with Percy Jackson and the _Princess Andromeda _had been a dream. Then I felt the ship rock with the waves, and I knew that I was wrong.

I groaned, not wanting to get out of the bed, but I sat up and rubbed my eyes. First time I'd slept well in three days and it was in _Percy's _bed, of all places.

There was a bowl on the desk, and I quickly ate before walking out on deck. The sun was just starting to rise, but the ship was still bustling with activity. Pirates were tying ropes and making temporary repairs to the ship. Others were scrubbing blood off the floor, whilst others were just lounging around playing cards or sleeping. Percy stood at the wheel, steering us towards the island on the horizon.

I walked up the stairs to him, and without looking at me, he said, ''Good morning, Chase."

"Not 'miss'?" I remarked, and Percy smirked. I found myself smiling too.

''How's your head?''

I frowned. "Why?''

Percy smiled. "I can't have you getting injured all the time." Something told me that wasn't the only reason, but I doubted the alternative.

''Thanks, Percy... For, you know, l-letting me... sleep in your room." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

"It's no big deal, Annabeth," He shrugged. "Have you considered my offer yet?''

I had considered it. My heart screamed out _yes! _but there was still something that made me hold back. Something that told me that Percy wasn't what, or who, he seemed. That somehow, he'd really hurt me. "Why do you want me to join you so badly? To get back at Luke?''

The look on Percy's face almost made me apologize. He looked genuinely offended. Finally, he turned to look at me, straight in the eye. "You think I'm that guy, Annabeth? After I saved your life, you still believe that I'm just using you as a bargaining chip?''

_No, I don't. _''Answer my question, Percy. We do you want me?''

Percy abandoned the wheel and walked over. He stood so tall over me that I felt like I might shrink. With his huge muscles and the angry glint in his beautiful eyes, he looked scary. ''I want you to join my crew, because you're smart, and I can tell that you're a quick learner and incredibly clever. I need a strategist, and I know you want to be one. I'm offering you a chance to pursue your dream, be like your genius mother. You can do whatever you want on a pirate ship, with no man to tell you what to do or to show you off like a trophy! You deserve better than Luke, Annabeth! He's a monster!''

I stared at him in shock. Percy seemed to realise what he'd said, because he took a deep breath and retreated to his cabin.

I wanted to go hide in a corner and cry, but I struggled to keep my composure. Most of the crew were staring at me as I just stood there.

* * *

Thalia's POV

Standing in Luke's office, I found myself wishing the Percy hadn't taken Annabeth Chase. Luke was getting so mad that it was scary. Nobody knew what Luke did to make Percy Jackson hate him so much, but Percy was a dangerous enemy, as he had proven on many occasions. It seemed like his soul-purpose in like, was to make Luke's a living hell.

"Where do you think he went?" Phoebe asked. "He can't stay out at sea forever."

"I know where he'll go." I whispered to her. They knew my secret, but Luke could never know. He'd have my head for sure, no matter how long we'd been friends.

Phoebe was about to reply when Luke arrived. He sat down in his chair and raised his eyebrows at me expectantly.

"He left, but there was a terrible storm last night. If his ship was damaged, I know where he'll go for repairs." I told Luke.

He nodded. "Follow him, see if you can intercept him. And remember, I want Jackson alive.''

"Of course," I bowed slightly and the Hunters of Artemis departed.

When Luke couldn't see me, I broke out in a huge grin. This was my chance.

* * *

Percy's POV

It might've been half an hour before someone came to see me, but I think it was longer than that.

It was Leo.

''Captain, we patched up the hole. It should last long enough to reach Jason's place."

"Good." Leo was one of my best friends, and he probably sensed that I wasn't in the greatest of moods, as he took that as a dismissal and left.

I let out a loud sigh and leaned back in my chair, running my hands through my raven black hair.

Not long after Leo left, there was another knock on the door. I called for them to come in, and it was none other than Annabeth.

''Percy, I'm sorry." She apologized before I could say anything.

In reply, I simply nodded for her to sit down.

When she'd made herself comfortable, she looked at me with those calculating grey eyes. "What did he do to you?''

I broke away from her gaze, pulling out a switch-blade. As I carved things into the desk, I said, ''What Luke did is none of your business. You've done nothing to make me trust you with such personal stuff."

She didn't look hurt like I'd expected her to be, just more curious. "It must've been bad.''

I shot her a warning look, and she got the message. _Drop it. _

''Uh, anyway, I've made my decision."

I perked up. "Really?''

She nodded. "I'm going to become a pirate."

* * *

**Oh my gods, finally Annabeth! Jeez!**

**What do think Thalia's secret is, and what the Hades did Luke do to Percy?**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Please R&R**

* * *

Percy's POV

Hang on, Annabeth said yes? It took me a minute to get over my shock. ''You are?''

She nodded. ''That's what you asked.'' She stared at me expectantly for a moment. ''So... when are you going to start training me?''

''Uh, when we reach land.''

''Ok then. So, where do I sleep now? With the guys?''

Oh, hadn't thought of that. _Oh shit. ''_We'll have to figure something out."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and left my cabin.

Five minutes after she'd gone, it'd only just registered to me that Annabeth had chosen me over Luke. _Me, _a _pirate_, and she'd decided to stay!

Getting over my shock, I went back out. It had been roughly an hour since I'd been out on deck, and we'd gotten extremely close to the island. I made my way to the wheel, where Grover was still steering for me.

''We have a new member of the crew, Grover. Have any extra room?'' I asked.

Grover shrugged. ''Dunno. Who is it?''

''Annabeth."

Grover started laughing hysterically, but he saw my questioning expression and realised that I wan't joking, he frowned. ''Seriously, Perce? You want a rich little girl to join the crew?''

I rolled my eyes. ''She's not a 'little girl', now do you have room or not?''

''I'll see what I can do,'' He sighed. ''How are you gonna teach her."

I leaned against the wheel. ''I'll figure something out. How much longer before we reach the island? Jason knows we're coming right?''

''Of course he knows. I had Beckendorf send a message to him and he replied than he and Reyna will meet us at the dock."

''And what about Luke?''

''The Hunters of Artemis are on your trail.''

I smiled. ''Good."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I just agreed to be a pirate. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. _Or maybe you just wanted to be with Percy Jackson. _

That stupid freaking voice. _Shut up, me! _

When I'd left Percy's cabin, and I was sure no one was looking, I face-palmed myself so hard that it left a temporary hand-print on my face, realising what a mistake I'd just made. I hadn't thought it through a bit! I was so completely focused on cheering Percy up that the irrational side had taken over.

_Oh, you're an idiot Annabeth. _

What would my parents think? What would my brothers think? What would my friends thinks? I'd just aligned myself with my fiancée's arch nemesis.

Walking around the deck and I went over to the guy who looked like he was in charge. ''Um, excuse me? Is there anything you need me to do?''

He looked down at me. ''You could help clean the ship,'' He said. ''Why?''

''I'm part of the crew now.'' I was relieved and incredibly surprised when he didn't laugh or say _Ha ha ha! Yeah right, back to your cell, or... er, room?_

He handed me and bucket of soapy water and a sponge, and I set to work. There was a strange golden substance covering spots of the deck. It took about five minutes of scrubbing to make it start to come off.

''What the hell is this stuff?'' I wondered, not realising I was talking aloud.

One of the men near me looked up, a guy with brown curly hair and a mischievous grin. ''It's blood.'' He said. ''Name's Connor," He extended a hand, and I hesitantly shook it. ''Annabeth.''

''Yeah, I know. So, Percy made you part of the crew, huh?''

I nodded.

''Cool,'' Then he just went to his scrubbing.

* * *

Jason's POV

It was nearing evening when Reyna spotted the _Princess Andromeda. _It was just starting to edge over the horizon. My guess is that it would arrive at about midnight.

''Should we gather the rest of the crew?'' I asked my co-captain.

Reyna shrugged. "We should at least get Frank, Dakota and Hazel, maybe Gwen and Piper.'' **A/N: I know that Piper is a Greek, but I put Octavian on the Greek ship, so I guess its a swap? **

I nodded and ran back to our base. I ran through the back-streets of the city, avoiding soldiers and making sure no one saw me enter our secret hide-out. My crew was still there waiting.

''Ok, Piper, Hazel, Gwen, Frank and Dakota need to come with me. We're meeting Percy Jackson.'' I said, and the members of the crew stood and followed me out. This time, we didn't even bother trying to remain secret. It was dark now and any person with sense knew not be out at night on this island. It was a known fact among the people that there were pirates dwelling in the city. At the dock, Reyna was still waiting, and the _Princess Andromeda _had gotten significantly closer.

''We'll get to see Leo again, won't we?'' Piper asked me, gripping my hand. I squeezed hers.

''Of course we will, Pipes.'' I reassured my girlfriend. The three of us had been very good friends, and it was because of Leo that our alliance with Percy Jackson even existed in the first place. Sure, Percy was a trustworthy guy, but Reyna hated him for some unknown reason. Leo had convinced me to talk with her, and now Percy was our strongest ally. Reyna still despised him, though.

We watched as the ship got closer with agonising slowness. Dakota was starting to get impatient. ''How long will it take?'' He asked exasperated.

Reyna shot him a look over her shoulder. ''Calm down, the ship's damaged. It shouldn't be much longer.''

''Damaged?'' Hazel piped up, looking at her boyfriend, Frank, in concern. ''By what?''

''Sea monster. Serpent, I think.'' My co-captain replied. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about Reyna. Before I met Piper, there was definitely potential between us, but now I just didn't know. They were both beautiful and powerful and smart, but Reyna was more reserved, more controlling. But Piper could be impulsive. _Stop thinking about that. You have worse things to worry about. _I told myself.

It was another half hour before the _Princess Andromeda _docked at the pier. A gang plank was lowered down as we approached the ship. I caught my breath when I saw the hole.

''They've been attacked, alright.'' Gwen murmured, staring at the damage to the hull.

I was about to reply when Percy Jackson walked down the gang plank onto the pier, followed by his two lieutenants, Grover Underwood and Charles Beckendorf.

''Jason, Reyna,'' Percy shook our hands in turn. ''Its been a long time.''

''Yes, it has,'' I answered. ''Lets get your ship fixed, shall we?''

* * *

**I'm sorry, this was horrible :c **

**I had no idea what to write. By the way, I've been lots of reviews wondering about whether they are demigods. Well, no, they're not demigods, but I might be able to throw in their powers anyway, just coz its supposed to be a Percy Jackson fanfic, and it was make the battles so much cooler!**

**Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I won't be updating some of my other stories because I will be focusing mainly on this one. Plus, I have writers block.  
Sorry to anyone who wanted my to update my other fics.  
Also, special thanks to Rosario Central who gave me the terrific idea of having Jason and Reyna as co-captains of the Roman ship! It helped heaps, and thanks for the reviews as well ;P **

* * *

Percy's POV

My entire crew got off the _Princess Andromeda _so that Jake, Leo, Beckendorf and Jason's repairmen could get to work. Me and my crew followed Reyna and Jason through the empty streets to their secret hideout.

I still caught Reyna casting hateful glances at me every now and then, and I wondered why she still hated me so much. Sure, I'd almost destroyed her entire island, but that was an accident and if it hadn't have happened then she never would've met Jason and became captain of a pirate ship. I mean, its not everyday that you find a pirate ship captained by a woman, but there are plenty of girls on their crew, and mine as well.

I looked back at my group, looking for Annabeth to make sure that she hadn't made a break for it. I know that she'd agreed to become part of my team, but I still didn't trust her that much. Thankfully, she was still walking in-between the Stoll brothers, who were trying to flirt with her.

''So, Percy,'' Jason started, ''I heard you kidnapped Luke Castellan's bride.''

''Yeah, she's with us now. She decided to join my ship,'' I replied. ''Let me guess, she told you?''

He knew who I meant by 'she' and nodded. ''She's going to meet us. You do realise how lucky you are to have someone on the inside, don't you."

''Of course. She's been a great help to me over the years, and I know that she won't betray me because of the alliance I have with you.'' I replied. Jason shrugged in agreement.

''I wouldn't get too cocky Jackson. A lot can go wrong when a pirate is on-land.'' Reyna said.

What was that supposed to mean? I looked at her curiously, but she was in deep conversation with Grover about the incident with the sea serpent. I huffed and dropped back to walk next to Annabeth and the Stolls.

"I see that Annabeth is the first girl you've met who hasn't fallen for your 'charm'." I teased the Stolls, earning me glares from all three of them. I just laughed.

"Actually, Captain,'' Connor said. ''She hasn't fallen for _Travis's _charm, I haven't tried mine yet.''

Annabeth directed her glare at him. ''Try, and you will never use your voice again.'' She threatened.

''Wow, Chase, you're already giving death threats like a pirates.'' I patted her on the back.

"Percy Jackson.'' A voice said from behind me.

It was Thalia Grace. Jason's big sister.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I knew that Percy Jackson was with Jason the moment I saw a beautiful ship docked at the pier. I spotted the carved woman on the front of the hull that confirmed that the ship was the _Princess Andromeda. _

''Come on, girls. He's here.'' I said to my Hunters, and we ran through the streets towards the hide-out.

Yes, I know where it is. I am Jason Grace's big sister, daughter of Zeus, one of the most feared pirates of his time. My mother died when Jason and I were only children, and we joined Dad's crew. Then, at the age of sixteen, I started to lead the Hunters of Artemis, and my brother got his ship from Dad after he passed away. He met Reyna, and he and I had an alliance; I would never turn in any of his pirates to the authorities, and he would never reveal to anyone that I used to be a pirate.

We found them in an alley, making their way to Jason's on-land hide-out.

"Percy Jackson." I said, and the black-haired young man turned to face me.

I walked back over to me, whilst the other's, besides my brother, kept going. ''Thalia. It's been a long time.'' He said, extending a hand.

I shook it. ''Yes, it has,'' I looked at my brother. ''You've grown Jason.''

Jason smiled slightly. ''Hello Thalia.''

I gestured for my Hunters to follow the others. ''Jason, Percy, we need to talk. Privately.''

* * *

TIME LAPSE*

I took Percy and Jason to an inn owned by a friend of mine. Sometimes I wondered how Katie Gardener had ended up with a hotel that was almost always occupied by drunks and pirates. She was a dainty looking girl, but she'd proven that she could defend herself.

I walked into the inn with my brother and his ally in tow, surprised at how many people were still here at this late hour (let alone that the place was still open), and approached the man tending the bar. ''I need to speak to your manager, immediately.''

Without looking up from the glass he was polishing, he said, ''Miss Gardener doesn't see anyone without a good reason.''

''I said, I have to speak with your manager.'' I insisted, speaking slowly like I was talking to a drunk.

The bar-tender looked up, a murderous look in his dark eyes, but when he saw my companions, his eyes widened. ''O-of course.'' He hurried away to go find Katie. Minutes later, a short woman walked out of the back room.

''Miss Grace-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

''There's no need for formalities, Katie. And I do remember telling you not to use my last name.''

Katie apologized and started to say more, but Percy tapped me on the shoulder. ''Uh, Thalia, I think we should find a more private place. People are staring at me.'' he whispered.

''Are you sure they're staring _you?_''

''Well of course,'' A smirk pulled at his lips, ''Why wouldn't they be, I mean, I'm stunningly attractive.'' **A/N: YAY, Jace Wayland quote! I love Jace, he's mine btw. So's Percy and Finnick!**

Jason and I rolled our eyes, but he was right, people were staring at him. Maybe not because of his looks, but a certain black-haired, sea-green eyed pirate was a notorious criminal and hard to miss, and anyone wanting a hundred thousand gold coin reward-or anyone stupid enough- would try to go after him.

Katie looked over at the two burly men eyeing Percy and beckoned for us to follow her. She took us into the back room and up a flight of stairs. We arrived in what must've been an attic, or a food-storage area. ''You can guys can talk in here. Just, try not to destroy the place.'' Katie added quickly before going back downstairs.

Percy, Jason and I sat down on the floor.

''Luke's on your trail Percy. He's not just after Annabeth any more." I said.

''So he knows that I'm not dead.''

Jason huffed. ''Come on, Perce, he isn't stupid. Only you have the motivation to do such a thing.''

''Or the stupidity,'' I mumbled, hopefully too quiet for them to hear. ''What did he do to you anyway.''

Percy sent me look so fierce that I felt myself shrink back a bit.

''Look, I know you don't talk about it, so it must've been bad, but Thalia's right. You can trust us,'' Jason agreed.

''We're not here to talk about the past. I need to have my ship repaired, and you need to make sure that Luke doesn't find us.''

Jason and I shared a defeated look. Percy always changes the subject. ''I don't understand. You're the best fighter on the seas, you can take Luke.''

''No, but Annabeth can't,'' Percy interjected. ''I-'' He was cut off when Katie burst back into the attic, puffing hard as if she'd just ran from the other side of the city.

''Luke... He's here.''

* * *

**Okay, not much action, but now you know why Thalia is helping Percy! **

**I'm super sorry to anyone you wanted me to continue my other stories, and I promise that I will try to update them over the holidays. **

**Guys, I've almost reached 100 followers on this story! PLEASE HELP MY REACH 100! ;P **

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

* * *

Percy's POV

''He WHAT!" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

Katie looked like she was about to run away. ''He knows you're here, Percy. You have to go.''

I turned on Thalia. ''You led him here!'' I accused.

''Percy, I swear I-''

''I thought I could trust you!''

''You can, I didn't bring him here. A Hunter never goes against her word.''

''But pirates do! I know you're secret!''

She looked hurt, but I wasn't about to apologize.

Jason laid a hand on my shoulder. ''Now isn't the time, we have to go or we'll be caught.'' Trust Jason to make us see sense at moments like these. I sent Thalia one last glare, and followed Katie. She was standing next to a wall. There was a symbol en-craved into the wood, and Katie pressed it, making a panel slide out of the wall. ''Quick, this will lead you back into the streets. You have to leave now!'' She waved us into the tunnel. Thalia went first, then Jason and I. As the panel slid back into place, I heard a door burst open and the heavy footsteps signalling that multiple people had entered the attic.

''Where is he, Miss Gardener?'' A voice demanded, and a chill ran down my spine. Luke.

''I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who you're talking about. I just came up here to restock the bar downstairs.'' Katie was a good liar.

''I don't believe you,'' There was a loud bump, like someone had just thrown one of the wooden food crates onto the floor. ''Do you mind if we search the place, Miss Gardener?''

''Go ahead. I have nothing to hide.''

Someone tugged on my sleeve, making me jump. ''Come on, we have to go.'' It was just Jason. I followed him down the tunnel, feeling incredibly guilty that I'd left Katie with Luke.

We ran down the tunnel as fast we could without being too loud. It didn't take us long to find the end of the tunnel, and we ran out onto the street, bolting back to the hide-out, Jason in the lead.

Back at the hide-out, the pirates were engaged in heated conversations. ''Everybody, we have to leave! Now!''

We sneaked through the streets, going in groups at a time. "Percy, where are we going?'' Annabeth asked from behind me, while I stood waiting for people to stop crossing the road.

''We have to go back to the ship,'' I replied. Just at that moment, I saw a group walk around the corner, heading the same way we were going, to the dock. I sucked in a breath,creeping further around the corner.

''What?'' Annabeth hissed, but she stopped talking when Luke Castellan appeared in, followed by a group of men. And walking between them, hands tied behind her back, was Katie Gardener. As if she felt my gaze, she looked towards me and caught my eye. _Go, _she mouthed as discretely as possible. I nodded._ Thanks Katie. _

When they'd disappeared from sight, I hurried across the street, followed by the rest of my crew.

''Percy! Why is Luke here?'' Grover asked.

"Someone told him we were here. We have to get to the ship before he does."

When we arrived, Jason and Reyna's crew had already boarded their ship the _Argo _**A/N: yeah, yeah, that's Leo's ship, I know. **And the Hunters were with them. Beckendorf ran over to me as they lowered the gang-plank.

''How the ship?''

''It can sail, but we'll have to make sure it doesn't leak.'' My third-in-command replied.

''Good,'' I said. ''Everyone, on-board now.''

Before the gang-plank had even been pulled back onto the ship, we were sailing away from the dock.

"PERCY JACKSON!" The call was filled with so much hate that it sent shivers down my spine, but I kept a calm composure as I turned back to the dock.

''A good try, sir Castellan!'' I yelled back, as the _Princess Andromeda _drifted further away.

My enemy stood on the edge of the dock. ''Percy Jackson, you won't leave an defenceless woman to my mercy, will you?''

I laughed. ''You won't imprison an innocent woman, Castellan.''

''She isn't innocent. She was found to harbouring pirates,'' The man holding Katie pushed her to her knees, and Luke held his sword over her neck, as if to behead her. ''And such crimes are punishable by death.''

I gritted my teeth. Luke knew my biggest weakness was loyalty. I'd never leave a anyone behind, even if they are my enemies.

''Captain,'' Grover warned. ''Don't do it, he's trying to bait you.''

And it was working.

* * *

Luke's POV

Stupid Percy Jackson, I knew he couldn't let me kill Katie Gardener.

He grabbed a rope, and swung himself back to the dock, landing on the very edge. ''You know me well, Luke,'' He said. ''But we both know that you could never beat me at swordplay.''

I scowled and drew my sword Backbiter, just as Percy drew Riptide. ''One-on-one, eh, Luke? I win, and I get to sail away and you let the girl free. You win, and I'll turn myself in.''

I narrowed my eyes. I'd learned that Percy Jackson was a pirate that stuck to his word. ''Very well. Let's fight.''

Berfore I'd even finished speaking, Percy had swung at me. I leaned back and he took a swipe at my feet. _Shit, _I thought. Percy had gotten much better than the last time I had fought him, almost two years ago. I couldn't beat him _then. _It dawned on me that this was what Percy had wanted, to challenge me in a battle that he couldn't lose.

I swung at his neck, and he blocked it easily, locking our swords at the hilt. He flashed a cocky grin, the one that I hated the most. I pushed against him, but he was just as strong as I was and he pushed back.

I opened my mouth to yell at my men to help me, but Percy beat me to it. ''One-on-one, remember?''

''How are you even still alive, Jackson?'' I asked. ''I watched your ship sink."

Percy laughed. ''You know. I'm the son of Poseidon, I bear the gift of Poseidon's ancestors.''

What?

A wave lapped against the dock, sweeping water over the wood and under our feet. As the water passed under me, Percy pushed and I slipped forward.

Landing on my stomach, I froze when I felt the cold tip of Percy's blade touch the back of my neck.

Footsteps pounding on the pier told me that my men were moving, but Percy pressed Riptide harder against my skin, drawing blood. ''I expect you to keep your word, Luke. Tell them to back and let Miss Gardener go.''

I grunted and repeated the order to Ethan's sailors. There was the sound on a key turning in handcuffs, then a pair of feet retreating slowly, then turning to run.

''Goodbye, Luke. Come fight me again when you're a bit more...worthy.'' The filthy pirate jeered, before he walked back off the dock. As I was climbing to my feet, Percy dived into the ocean, swimming back to his ship.

''I'll get you Percy Jackson. I'll get you if its the last thing I'll do.''

* * *

**Well, we had a bit of Luke and Percy action. Don't worry, Luke will get better. **

**There will be more Percabeth to come, I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys guess what...**

**I HAVE A HUNDRED AND _FOUR _****FOLLOWERS!  
You guys are absolutely amay-za-zing and I love you all! ;P **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I watched in horror while Percy fought Luke.

The crew of the _Princess Andromeda _waited in suspense as the enemies battled. Something deep in the pit of my stomach ached with worry for Percy, because I had seen Luke fight with a sword and there were few who could beat him, but Percy had cut him down as if Luke wasn't using a weapon at all!

Once Luke's prisoner had been set free, Percy dived into the ocean. At this time of night, the water temperature should've given him hypothermia, but when he had reached the ship- very quickly, way faster than any person could swim- he was perfectly fine.

''Already everyone! Lower the sails, its time to get out of here. Follow the _Argo.'' _Percy ordered, walking on deck. He walked over to me, laying a strong hand on my shoulder. ''I'll start teaching you first thing tomorrow.''

I followed him hastily, struggling to keep up with his long stride. "How did Luke know we were here? Who are those girls on Reyna's ship? Are you really dumb enough to risk your life for a stranger?'' I asked questions so fast that I was sure that Percy only processed one of them.

He looked down and me as if to say, _Annabeth. Shut up. _''Uh... well, those girls are the Hunters of Artemis. They work for Luke, but we have alliances with them. Well, we _did.'' _

''What do you mean, 'did'?'' I waited about three minutes for an answer. ''Percy! Stop ignoring me!''

He sighed and stopped walking. "Someone told Luke we would be at Jason's. Luke turned up at hotel where Jason, Thalia and I were having a meeting, and only Thalia knew where she was going to take us. Only she could have told him.''

That sounded reasonable enough, perfectly logical thinking. I opened my mouth to say something, but Percy held up his hand. ''It doesn't concern you, Annabeth. Go find Grover, you need to learn how to handle the ropes. We'll start our training tomorrow, I promise.''

I tried not to feel offended when he just left me standing on the deck, but I did as he said and went to find his second-in-command. Grover was ordering pirates around, telling them to do things. "Um, excuse me sir, Captain Percy told me to come to you about learning how to..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Grover looked at me strangely. He didn't seem the kind of guy that would be a pirate, too nice and caring, but maybe my judgement was wrong. "Alright then, come with me.'' He started making his way to the hatch that led downstairs, and my mind screamed a warning at me. _Don't be stupid, Grover isn't taking you back to your cell!_

I followed, and a weird urge started building up inside me. But I knew I couldn't ask him, he'd tell Percy for sure. I debated with myself, before my curiosity won out. ''Uh, Grover? What did Luke do to Percy?''

Grover paused and looked back at me. ''I can't tell you that.''

"But why not, its not like I'm gonna tell-"

''No, I mean I _can't, _I don't know.''

I blinked. Percy hadn't even told his best friend? Gods, it must've been truly terrible. All I could manage to say was, "Oh.''

* * *

The next day, Percy woke me up early. Like, _really _early.

''Chase,'' I heard him whisper. ''Wake up.''

I groaned as he shook my shoulder, and sat up. Percy was standing beside me bunk, looking as he usually did- messy raven black hair, sparkling green eyes and dressed in simple clothes- but there was a sword strapped to his waist. ''Ready to start training?''

I sighed, not used to getting up early, and silently slid down to the fall. I had gone to sleep in my clothes, so I pretty much ready, I just pulled my blonde curls into a messy ponytail and followed Percy onto the deck.

''Gods Percy, its not even morning yet!'' I exclaimed. The sun had yet to rise.

Percy shrugged and handed my a sword. ''Too heavy?''

I nodded and he gave me a smaller one, which was a lot better.

''Okay, first off, you need to know battle stance.'' I copied the way he was standing. ''Good! Now, just try to block me,'' He swung his sword at me, lightly, and I blocked, then he swung again the opposite way, and I blocked again. "Faster.'' Percy struck harder, and when our swords met, it sent a shock up my arm that almost made me cry out. After we'd fought for maybe ten minutes and I sweating like a pig, Percy stopped.

''To be honest, Annabeth, I think you could probably use a knife.'' He said, holding his hand out. I gave the weapon back to him and he put it back on the sword-rack, giving me a dagger instead. ''Only the, smartest, quickest fighters use knives. They don't have the reach or the power of a sword, but they can be concealed easily.''

The knife had a gleaming broze blade, like Percy's sword, and a beautiful adorned hilt. It looked like the kind of dagger people would use to show how much power they held, but deadly at the same time. ''Wow," I breathed. ''You're giving me this one?'' Surely it must have been special, not something to give a beginner.

Percy nodded. ''It was my mother's." He brought out the matching sheath and walked behind me to strap it to my belt. I couldn't help but feel alert when he put his hands on my waist.

''What happened to her?''

''Nothing,'' He said it almost too quickly, ''She lives on the same island as Jason and Reyna.''

Before I could reply, he stood in battle stance again, signalling to me that it was time to fight again.

As we fought, I registered things about Percy that hadn't occurred to me before. I noted points in his stance that I hadn't seen before, and adjusted my posture, making handling the knife so much easier. I saw the muscles in his bare arms rippling as he moved his sword, they way his eyes seemed to brightened up when he fought, the way he seemed to be so much more energetic.

When he was fighting, he looked like a god-powerful, handsome, indestructible.

* * *

**Sorry, horrible ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**I HAVE A HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! Congrats to Contrary to Popular Belief 3, my 100th follower! :D**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**Please R&R**

**P.S. Dear Moonshroom, that is an excellent idea, I will be sure to add it into the story! ;P**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy made me train with him for hours, and by the end of the day, I was aching all over. What amazed me though, was that Percy hadn't seemed that tired. Either he was as fit as a horse, or he had a good way of hiding discomfort. We didn't talk much during the session, just Percy giving me tips on my style, but by the end of the day, I'd gotten significantly better.

As the sun went down, I went back to the bunks. My muscles hurt so much that I hunched over and walked like an old lady with arthritis.

_Curse you, Percy, and your stupid, long, tiring training sessions! _I thought, climbing stiffly into my bed. The pillow and blankets welcomed me and I fell asleep almost immediately.

_I hid behind a building, waiting impatiently. I fiddled with the handle of my knife, the one that belonged to Sally Jackson. It still amazed that Percy had given me something so important to him. _Hang on, what makes you think that it's important, _I thought. _I mean, nothing happened to Sally. It's just a knife.

_I shook my head, snapping back to reality. The coast was clear, and I sprinted across the street, following my captain silently. I saw him ahead of me, just a flash of black hair and the gleaming hilt of his sword, Riptide. And just as I neared the corner of the building, I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. _

_I froze, carefully peering forward. No surprise, Percy's sword was locked with Luke's. I longed to run in and help, but I knew that Percy wouldn't appreciate me fighting his battle, plus, I'd probably get myself killed. _

_Their fight ran on for what seemed like forever, and just as I was about to run and help, Luke lodged his sword into Percy's side. _

_And I saw him fall. _

I sat bolt upright in the bunk, breathing heavily, sweat running down my face and making my hair stick to my neck.

It dawned on me that I'd just seen Percy die, and I found that my face wasn't just wet with sweat, but with tears as well.

A dark silhouette sat up, and a voice thick with sleep said, ''What's wrong?''

I recognized that it was Nico di Angelo. I must have screamed in my sleep to have waken him up.

"Nothing," I replied, hopping off my bunk and exiting the room. I ran silently to the ladder, climbing to the deck. Some impulse made me run for Percy's cabin, as if to reassure myself that he wasn't dead, that it was just a dream. I heard footsteps following mine, and as I touched the door handle, the person pulled me away.

''Hey, what do you think you were doing.'' Nico pushed me up against the wall of Percy's cabin, trying to looked into my face. ''Why are you crying?''

I frowned. ''I'm not.''

Nico stared at me like I was an idiot. ''Yes you are. What's the matter, Annabeth? You can trust me.''

Why did he care so much? I wasn't entirely sure if he was right, but I needed to tell someone about this. I know it was a dream, but there was something about it that felt so real. So I told him. Opening up to Nico was weird, he didn't react like I expected him to.

"So that's why you wanted to come to Percy's cabin?'' His concerned expression turned into a smirk. ''So he could give you a kiss to make you feel better.''

I rolled my eyes and he apologized, saying that he just had to say it.

''I came over to reassure myself that it was a dream.'' I said truthfully.

Nico nodded. ''Well, I can tell you for certain that Percy's in his cabin. Get some more sleep, okay?''

He led me back to the bunks, and didn't go back to his own until he was sure that I was asleep.

* * *

Percy's POV

I paced my cabin. Thalia had to have turned me in, no one else knew where we were going.

I was interrupted from my thinking when Nico burst into the room. ''Captain, we've spotted a government ship. Luke's on our trail again.'' He said gravely.

I sighed and nodded. We couldn't go much faster without damaging the work on the hole in the hull. I told Nico to load the cannons just in-case and he nodded once before turning to leave. When he was at the door, he turned back hesitantly, as if he were unsure of if he should speak or not. ''Captain, I'm worried about Annabeth. She's seems to be acting weird lately.''

I raised an eyebrow. ''How would you know what 'weird' is? You've only known her for a week.''

''Well, if screaming, crying and running to see if people are still alive in the middle of the night isn't strange, then I don't know what is.''

I stared at the spot where he had been for a moment. What was that supposed to mean? But, anyway, if _Nico _was worried it was something to look into. I'd have to ask her during our next training session.

For a beginner, she was awfully good. I made the right choice giving her a knife, but she could still use a sword pretty well. I'm not sure, however, if giving her my mom's dagger was a good idea. Not that she wouldn't take care of it, just that it was important to me. I'd lived with Mom till is was 12 years old, ever since then I'd been on a ship, either with my dad, Poseidon-one of the most feared pirates to ever sail the seas- or on my own ship, with my own crew. But Annabeth had a point, twenty-three was too young to become the captain of a pirate ship, especially one as notorious as mine. It was hard to believe that I'd had the _Princess Andromeda _since I was nineteen, and that I was only twenty-one when I 'died'.

I took out Riptide, the sword Poseidon had given me. I didn't have much of him, other than the sword and the ship. I'd inherited the _Andromeda _when Poseidon had died, and had re-named it from the _Ocean's Storm. _**A/n: Don't mind the name, I got it off the internet. **

I looked out the window, and sure enough I saw the distinctive shape of a three-mast ship on the horizon.

With a sign, I got up. She'd probably hate for this, but if it came to a fight (which I'm positive it will) then I need Annabeth to be ready, plus, I was curious about what Nico had said.

Annabeth was in the hold, where she was helping some of the boys move the gunpowder into the gun room. It was impressive that she was able to shift the barrels, they were extremely heavy. As I walked over, she lifted one to give to Malcolm, but it slipped from her grasp. Before it could crush her feet, I caught it.

She stared at my\e in surprise. "Thanks," She muttered.

"No problem,'' I handed the barrel to Malcolm. ''Come on, more training.''

Annabeth groaned, but followed me anyway. I took her to the quarterdeck, and it was thankfully unoccupied. I drew Riptide, and Annabeth drew Mom's dagger, standing in the stance I'd taught her.I put Riptide down and told her to keep her stance as I walked behind her. I placed my hands on Annabeth's shoulders and started massaging them, easing the rigid tension in her muscles. ''You need to relax. The more at ease you are, the easier you move, the less tired you get.'' I whispered in her ear.

She nodded. I felt her shoulders relax a little, but they were still tense. I probably wasn't helping the situation- I'm sure she was very aware of my hands on the bare skin on her neck and collar-bone. I was definitely aware of it, which confused me because I'd touched Annabeth before, and it wasn't like it was anything sexual, I was just trying to help her.

I removed my hands and walked back in front of her, taking hold of her chin and lifting her head to meet my eyes. "Are you alright, Annabeth?''

She stood up straight, but my hand remained in her face. ''I'm not sure.''

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Not really.'' She shook her head.

She stared into my eyes for a moment. Amid the grey I saw the tiniest speckles of blue as her eyes widened as she looked her me. ''Do you hate me, Annabeth.'' It was a question.

Annabeth shrugged. ''I don't know, Captain. I think I should, but I don't.''

My stupid, impulsive side kicked in, and I leaned forward. My lips brushed hers in a kiss that left girls wanting more, though I think it worked on me more than it did on Annabeth. She smelt like the healing salves, with a bit of me mixed in from when she'd slept in my bed.

''I had to do that, just before you decide.''

* * *

**Ta-da! PERCY AND ANNABETH KISSED! YAY! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I have big news...**

**...**

**I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS ON A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**You guys are AWESOME, you all deserve a cookie (::) ;P**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

My heart went into overdrive as Percy's soft lips brushed mine. As soon as we made contact, I longed to deepen the kiss, but I was frozen in place. When he walked away, he left me in a daze. All that I could think was, _Oh my Gods, Percy Jackson kissed me. _I fought the urge to ran after him and kiss him. _Percy kissed_ me, _ME! _

I stared out at the ocean, but all that I noticed was how much the water matched the colour of Percy's eyes. Dammit, I couldn't afford to become romantically involved with him, he's my captain. I couldn't imagine what Luke would do if he found out that I was in love with Percy...I mean, hypothetically speaking. I tried to place my knife in its sheath, but my fingers fumbled and I dropped it. Gods, Percy even managed to make my brain stop working. I winced as the dagger blade pierced my boot, skimming my foot. I leaned down to wrench the knife out, but it was stuck fast. _Great, _I cursed. I was pinned to the quarterdeck, by myself. I sat down with a huff. Damn my weak muscles, damn that knife, damn that pirate that made me want to tear my hair out and cry, but to smile and kiss him at the same time. Damn Percy.

* * *

It was almost dark when someone noticed that I was still stuck to the quarterdeck. Guess who.

Percy walked up the stairs, raising an eyebrow at me. ''Annabeth? What are you still doing here?''

I gestured towards my feet. ''Kinda got stuck.''

He laughed, causing me to roll my eyes, and sat next to me. "Well, at least you can enjoy the sunset.''

''Yeah, I've enjoyed the ever changing landscape of the sea.'' I replied sarcastically. The ocean had been flat all day.

Percy looked at me curiously from the corner of his eye. ''Why didn't you call for help?" He became serious again.

''Embarrassed, I guess?''

He frowned. ''So you decided to remain stuck to the ship? What if we'd sunk, and you were pinned to the floor, unable to escape?''

''Hadn't thought of that.'' I suppose even the smartest of people miss the simple logic.

''I hadn't thought that you'd be the kind of person that'd be too embarrassed to ask for help. But, I guess you have too much pride for that.'' He countered. One week and he already knew my personality inside and out.

I simply shrugged in reply. It amazed me that he wasn't being awkward about earlier, when he'd kissed me. It was almost like he'd forgotten already. _He wouldn't forget that, would he? _I asked myself. _Maybe he's the kind of guy that kisses girls so much that it doesn't even mean anything to him any more. He certainly could be, he's got the looks. _

"What are you thinking?''

Like I said, he can read me inside and out.

I summoned the remaining dignity I had left. ''I'm thinking about how confused I am.''

"And?''

I glared sideways at him. ''And I hate being confused.'' I wasn't lying exactly. I didn't want to give Percy the satisfaction of knowing that I was thinking about him.

He rolled his eyes. ''But what are you confused about?''

I kept quite for a moment, unsure of if I should open up to him. I'd opened up to Nico easily enough, but that was different, this was like handing my feelings to Percy on a silver plater. Either he'd take it carefully, or he'd knock it over-either on purpose or accidentally.

He waited patiently, and I noticed something I'd never seen before. Ink marked the tanned skin on the inside of his wrist. A tattoo. How had I never noticed that? ''What's that on your wrist?''

He frowned, clearly unhappy that I'd changed the subject, but turned his arm so I could the tattoo. A three-tipped spear. ''A trident?"

''My dad was named after an ancient god of the sea, and his weapon of choice was a trident."

I nodded. ''Your family really likes ancient myths.'' I observed.

Percy shrugged. ''Well, we're descended from them, why shouldn't we?''

Oh, fair enough. ''Uh, would you mind..." I gestured at the knife, and he got the message. He reached over me and pulled the dagger out of the wood with an ease that made me feel incredibly weak.

Once the knife was out, he gave it back to me and said nervously, ''I was talking to Nico before, and I didn't have the chance to ask you, but he said that you were acting weird. Do you want to tell me what's going on?''

I cursed. I should've suspected that Nico would tell his captain. ''Just bad dreams."

Of course Percy didn't believe me. He raised an eyebrow. ''You can trust me you know.''

''Can I?'' I turned to look straight at him. ''You're a pirate.''

''So are you.'' He retorted. ''Annabeth, is there's something troubling you, I need to know.''

''Fine!" I relented. ''I saw you die!''

He looked shocked then, and I stood to leave, but he caught my hand. I was surprised by how gentle but firm his grip was, and I ached to lace my fingers with his. He looked into my eyes. "Annabeth," He started to say, but then shut his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I- never mind."

I frowned. "You can tell me Percy."

"No, I can't. I've never told anyone before." He shook his head, looking down at his feet.

I had the strangest suspicion that this had something to do with Luke. I sat back down beside him, and lifted his face to look at me. Keeping a hand on his check and one in his hand, I leaned forward. Before I could stop myself, I was kissing Percy, and he was kissing me back. He smelt like the sea-breeze, and his lips were soft on mine. With his spare hand, he grabbed me by the waist and deepened the kiss.

I felt I could drown in the bliss, closing my eyes and moving my hands behind his neck, running my fingers through his hair. "Percy," I whispered when we parted for air. He kissed me again, and I didn't resist. His hands wrapped around my waist, fitting into the curve of my hip like they were made to be there. The sun setting behind him made the moment even more romantic.

Percy finally broke away, and said, "You can't tell anyone this, Annabeth."

"Is it about Luke?" When he nodded, I asked, "What did he do to you?"

Percy drew a shaky breath, and I grabbed his hand. "He- Luke," I saw a single tear trace a path down his cheek, splattering on the deck. "Luke killed my mother."

* * *

**Awww, Percy! :C ****I hate Luke.**

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I got a great reaction.**

**P.S. That is a brilliant idea, Arianna, I'll be putting into this chapter ;P**

* * *

Percy's POV

Speaking those words was like having my heart being torn out of my chest. I'd never spoken of Mom's death, to anyone. Not even Grover, my best friend, or Nico, my younger cousin. Only Luke and I knew about it, and I was content to keep it that way. Then, when I have my revenge on him, only he'd know what was coming.

But I felt like I could trust Annabeth with anything, with my life. When I told her, her expression soften so much I thought that _she _was going to cry. She reached out wiped a tear from my cheek. "I would say that I'm sorry, but I know that won't mean anything to you." She said gently. She was right. I hate it when people say sorry for things that are out of their hands.

"When we were twenty, there was a woman that we both loved, but she loved me. Her name was Atalanta, and she was proclaimed to be the most beautiful woman on the island. She looked a lot like you, but with caring, crystal blue eyes. Luke got so mad that Atalanta loved me, instead of him and he threatened to kill my family. Atalanta and I didn't think that he'd carry out his threat, but when she refused him, he murdered my mother. Atalanta told me that she couldn't let Luke hurt my family any more, and that she loved me more than anyone. She agreed to marry Luke, and on the day of their wedding, Luke discovered that she could never bear a true loyalty to him, and he pushed her off the balcony and she fell to her death.

"He blamed me for it, saying that I'd killed her to get revenge on her for leaving me. But I was on my ship at the time, and no one believed him, so he blamed Mom's death on me instead. I was found guilty and sentenced to a hanging.

"On the day, I made a daring escape with the help of my crew, and became a notorious criminal wanted for murder. A year later, I came back for Luke on a ship that he thought was the _Princess Andromeda_. I had a plan, to make him believe that I was dead and that my ship no longer sailed the seas. After a huge battle, we sunk the ship, and I was effective in making Luke believe that I had died when the '_Princess Andromeda' _sunk. Tales were spread that my ghost sailed the seas on a ghost ship, searching for Luke to have my revenge.

"I did come after him, many times, but only carrying out petty things that would make him believe that he really _was _being haunted, things like painting messages to him with blood. "

I took a deep breath. Annabeth was a good listener, but this would be the hardest thing to tell her.

"Then I found out that he was marrying you, I heard rumours that you looked like Atalanta, and that was why Luke wanted to marry you. Determined to make sure he would never marry my Atalanta, I decided to kidnap you, show Luke that I would never stop making his life misery for what he put me through. He doesn't deserve to die yet, not until he goes through the same pain as I did."

After a minute, I finally looked back at Annabeth, and she had tears running down her face.

"Percy, I had no idea. I'm sorry-"

"I don't want an apology."

"No, that isn't what I meant, I thought you were just using me to make Luke jealous, I had no idea that he would've done that to someone."

"Exactly," I said. "No one imagine that he would murder his own wife."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy really had saved my life. Would Luke have done the same to me? Was there something wrong with him? Had all those years of Percy's ghost tormenting him driven him mad?

His story made me remember where I'd heard his name before. I'd never believed the tale of the ghost ship, but my little brothers did. People would tell stories of the pirate driven mad with heart-ache and the want for revenge, whose ghost wouldn't rest until he found his lover.

IT had also occured to me that Percy had called me beautiful by comparing me to Atalanta. I couldn't help but be flattered, he'd said I was as beautiful as his only love. _But _was _she his only love? _I cursed that voice. No, Percy wasn't in love with me.

Percy was staring at his feet. I never would've thought that I'd feel sorry for a pirate, let alone the one that kidnapped me.

"Why don't you go get some sleep." He said, getting to his feet. "We can keep training tomorrow."

I grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled my to my feet. My foot caught in a crack and I stumbled forward, into Percy's chest. Percy looked down at me, out faces inches apart. His eyes were so brilliant in the light of the moon, and I thought he would kiss me again, but he whispered, "Have a good sleep Annabeth." Then he walked back down the stairs and into his cabin below.

I sighed and made my way to the bunks.

* * *

_The _Princess Andromeda _sailed soundlessly in the night, making small ripples in the water as it's bulk disturbed the surface. __I stood at the prow of the boat against the railing, above the figurehead. Strong arms were wrapped around, a head resting contently on my hair. _

_A soft breeze blew over the ship, carrying the familiar of the sea. _

_"I could get used to this," I whispered, and the man kissed my cheek. I rested my hands on his, leaning back into his muscular chest. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could touch me as long as I was wrapped in his embrace. _This is what its like to love someone, _I thought blissfully. _

_"I love you, Annabeth. I've never loved someone like this." The man whispered to me, and looked back into his face. His dazzling green eyes sparkled, the surface of the water reflecting in them. I rose onto my tip-toes and kissed him, and his lips twitching into a smile as he kissed me back. _

_"I love you too, Percy." I breathed when we pulled away. _

_Suddenly, there were footfalls behind us. "Well, isn't that touching." A voice cooed, but there was no mirth in his tone, only a cold bitterness, like the words made him sick. "I see you've stolen another woman from me, Perseus Jackson." _

_Percy tensed at the sound of his real name, and turned to face Luke, releasing me from his hold. _

_Luke was standing a few metres away, and he held a strange weapon, one that I'd never seen before. It was the length of a short-sword, and it looked sort of like a miniature cannon. "What's that?" I asked, Percy standing in front of me protectively. _

_Luke smiled. "It's expect that you'd know, Miss Annabeth. After all, you're mother invented it." _

_He held the weapon up and took aim. "This will be the last time you will breath, Perseus." He snarled, then the weapon fired. There was a loud BANG, and Percy staggered. A flower of red was starting to spread over his chest. He stared down and his red shirt, and then looked up at me one last time. I saw in his eyes, a sorrow that made me feel weak. They were dulling rapidly, and Percy took one more step back to steady himself, before his legs stopped supporting him.  
_

_"PERCY!" I cried as he toppled over the railing into the sea below. _

_I ran to the rails and peered down, my tears pouring into the water. Luke grabbed me from behind, taking me in his arms- it was more of a possessive grip than a comforting one- and started pulling me away. I screamed out Percy's name until my throat was raw and no more sound came from my mouth, and I cried till I had cried my eyes dry. I kicked and thrashed until Luke was swearing at me to stop being a bitch, and finally I came to terms with my lose. _

_Percy was dead, and I was left with Luke. The monster. _

I shot upright, tears on my face and pillow. I hastily climbed down and ran to the hatch. I know it was a dream, but this was more. I'd never felt something like that.

I sprinted to Percy's cabin, and slipped inside. Holding my hands out in front of me so that I wouldn't run into anything. When I found the bed, I crawled in next to Percy, and he subconsciously wrapped an arm around me.

His arms made me feel safe again. Luke would never tear us apart.

As long I was with Percy, I would be as indestructible as he seemed to be.

* * *

**Awww, writing Annabeth's dream nearly made me cry! :C **

**Please R&R, I hope you liked it. **

**OMG, xmas eve tomorrow! YAY, MUMMY'S GETTING ME THE HOUSE OF HADES! FINALLY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a while, I've been on holidays.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around me, my back pressed against a bare muscular chest.

It took me a moment to remember about the dream. I realised how at home I felt right now, snuggled up next to Percy. His breath stirred my hair slightly, warm on the back of my neck. I heard him moan quietly as he shifted. _Uh oh, _I thought, just realising that I might get in serious trouble for this. _  
_

"Annabeth?" His voice was thick with sleep.

I pretended like he'd just woken me up and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Percy didn't sound mad at all, just confused.

I told him about the dream, just the dying part, and he nodded. He hadn't noticed his arms around me yet.

His eyebrows furrowed in a frown, and it made him look really cute. "Another one?" he said, referring to the dream. I guess he wasn't the only who thought that it was weird that I kept dreaming about his death.

I nodded in response.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I wasn't sure how to answer him. Physically, I was fine, but that dream had given me the shakes. I'd never witnessed something so horrible, even in a dream. And it felt so real that I could almost believe it, like something-or some_one_- was trying to warn me.

"Percy, when you gave me your mother's knife, you told me she lived on the island." I said, trying to change the subject.

He shrugged. "I lied. I knew you wouldn't take if you it belonged to a de-" He stopped, unable to choke out the word. "You know."

"Yes, but why did you give it _me?_"

"She'd want you to have it," He replied, idly twirling one of my curls around his finger, as if he didn't even know he was doing it. "You're smart, witty, determined, proud, beautiful... just like she was."

I didn't reply, just leaned into his chest. His arms tightened around me, his face settling into the crook of my neck. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"Don't be sorry, I want to help you."

He stroked my hair. "No, I can't let you. It's not fair to you, you shouldn't have to get involved with this because of me, you didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I don't care Percy. I'm not going to let Luke hurt anyone else, least of all you."

He pulled his head back and looked at me, straight in the eye. The sunlight streaming in from cracks in the roof made them look so green and deep that you could fall into them, lost forever in the secrets his mind held. He was only a young man, but his eyes told stories as if he'd lived for a thousand years, and seen things you could only imagine.

"Why?" He whispered softly.

I tilted my head up slightly and kissed him lightly. _Because I love you. _That stupid voice.

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth never answered me, just kissed me and left.

_Perseus, you are such a _dolt_! _I scolded myself. I couldn't run from my feelings any longer, but they scared me- I had no idea where my heart was trying to take me. I had been holding all my anger, sadness, joy, everything that made someone a person inside for so long that emotions almost seemed foreign to me.

I hadn't cried since I was nine, or even come close to crying till Mom died, but Annabeth made me want to curl into a ball and cry into her shoulder like a little boy.

I hadn't let my anger show, but now I just wanted to scream at Luke and kill him, to finally have my vengeance for the death's of Mom and Atalanta.

I'd never been as happy as I am when I hold Annabeth in my arms.

She was making me feel things that I hadn't felt for years. But I was terrified, what if I got too attached to Annabeth, or if she got too attached to me, and she met the same fate as Atalanta, just because she loved me. I couldn't condemn for to so much pain, she surely knew the risks and yet she still insisted in fighting with me.

With a sigh, I got out of my bed and went to the porthole in the side of my cabin. The _Argo _was sailing along abreast with the _Princess Andromeda _and I felt a pang in my chest. Jason was on that ship, and with him was his traitor sister, Thalia. Ok, I didn't exactly have prove that it was Thalia, but she was the only one who knew where we were going, and her job was to spy on Luke which gives her the perfect opportunity to tell him that kind of stuff.

Thinking about it, I felt a pang in my chest. I had been friends with Jason since we were teenagers, and I'd been close with Thalia for the same amount of time.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I put on a shirt and strapped Riptide to my belt, and went out on deck. The sun had only been up for about five minutes, but the ship was already bustling with activity. Beckendorf and his crew of repairmen were still fixing the hole in the hull. Unfortunately, the unfinished work that Jason's crew had done of the damage had started to come apart because of the rough sailing conditions we'd been enduring at night, and the speed that we were travelling at wasn't helping either, but we didn't exactly have a choice. Slow down, and Luke would catch up to be within firing distance, and I couldn't afford that. If we could reach Ogygia, I prayed that Calypso would let us in, and block Luke out, for all of our sakes. We all knew that Luke's gathered force of army soldiers weren't to be underestimated.

Grover approached me and whispered in my ear, "I saw Annabeth come out of you cabin. What were you doing?" There was a suspicious note in his voice that made me roll my eyes.

"Nothing, Grover. She wanted to know something, you know how she is." I lied.

My first-mate raised an eyebrow. "What did she want to know?"

"She wanted to know why you ask so many questions," I retorted, which earned me a punch in the arm. "I'm just kidding Grover, jeez! Annabeth was wondering when her next training session would be, not biggie."

Grover and I walked down below deck, towards the cargo-hold.

"We still have enough gunpowder if it comes to a fight?"

Grover nodded. "More than enough, I just hope we don't need it." He ducked under a shelf. "If we're to make it to Ogygia, we can't afford any more damage."

"Yes, I know. I just hope we lose Luke so he can't follow us. And we have a spy in our midst." I lowered my voice to whisper the last sentence.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Back at Jason's place we went to a hotel, and Luke found us there. He confirmed that there's a spy, and I have my suspicions."

* * *

Jason's POV

I sat at the desk in my cabin with Reyna and Thalia.

"Jason, I swear I didn't betray you. You know I would never give Percy up to Luke, he's one of my best friends." My older sister pleaded with me.

I believed her, of course. It wasn't in her character to be a traitor, except in Luke's case. Thalia was a brave woman, with unswerving loyalty to her friends, and Percy-being the exact same- should know that.

Reyna pursed her lips. "You're not lying, I can tell, but I'm sure there are others on-board who might not believe you. Unless you can convince Mr Jackson otherwise, well, you've made a formidable enemy."

I tapped my fingers nervously on the desk. Reyna was a great leader, and always considered the interests of her people. If Thalia couldn't prove to Percy that she didn't betray him, then Reyna wouldn't hesitate to block Thalia out if it was for the sake of our crew.

"You believe me, don't you Jason?" Thalia asked me.

I nodded. "And I'm sure the Hunters do as well."

Reyna turned to me. "Jason, if it isn't Thalia who betrayed us, than who did?"

* * *

**Ooh! Who do you the traitor is? **

**To those of you who were wondering, I thought the House of Hades was AMAZ-ZA-ZING! If anyone wants to fangirl with me, feel free to PM me, coz I'd hate to spoil it for anyone else. **

**Please R&R, and I'm sorry the update took so long!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. Well, it seems that you all seem to think that the same person is the traitor. Just a hint, it's not that person. Hehe**

* * *

Luke's POV

"They're heading for Ogygia, sir." My informant said.

I stared through the Iris message **A/N: There wasn't anything else I could use, so meh. **at the mystery person concealed in the shadows. I didn't know the person's identity, because we'd agreed that if I got captured, it was best if I didn't know who the spy was. I'd promised him complete safety for his information.

"Ogygia? You mean Calypso's island?"

The spy nodded.

"Uh, Ogygia doesn't exist. It's just a fairytale."

"No, it is real. Percy Jackson has found it before, and I was there. It is real." He insisted.

I frowned, tapping my fingers against the desk. Ogygia. No way had Percy found it. "How do I get there?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know. Only the goddess inhabiting the island can let you in. I've heard she only lets the good of heart enter."

I almost burst into laughter, resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to say _Then why the hell did she let Perseus Jackson in, he's a pirate for God's sake! _"Find a way to get me on that island."

My informant nodded, and swept his hand through the mist, severing the connection.

* * *

Percy's POV

I raised my sword to block Annabeth's strike. The gleaming bronze metal rang as it clashed with her dagger.

Annabeth had gotten much better at handing the knife. She'd always been good for a beginner, but she was improving fast, becoming more swift and crafty in her strikes. She was discovering the weakest spots in a man's armour, getting in under the strongest strikes. She was good, but she still couldn't beat me.

"Come on, Annabeth! IS that all you've you got?" I taunted.

Her grey eyes flashed murderously and she swung at my feet. I stepped back, stabbing at her chest. Annabeth yelped in surprise, and moved to block me. Just as she moved to get out of the way, I lifted the blade higher, and Riptide's tip settled at her neck.

Annabeth froze, panting hard. With an frustrated sigh, she stepped away, knowing that she was beaten. Again. "It's not very fair, Percy, me versus you." She complained.

I laughed. "Aw. It wouldn't be training if I was your match, it would only be practise."

"What's the difference."

"You know the difference. You're far from stupid." I slid Riptide back into its sheath.

My thoughts drifted, taking me from reality.

_"You know I would do anything to protect you." I said. _

_The beautiful blonde in my arms smiled, and her happiness seemed to light up the room like a thousands star. No, more beautiful than the stars. "I would do anything to be with you." _

_"Would that include dying, Miss Chase?" A voice sneered. _

_Suddenly, pain burst through my body, making my suck in a breath. I started at my chest, crumpling at the sight of the sword sticking out from my skin. I'd been stabbed from behind, run all the way through. _

_Annabeth screamed in sheer terror and sadness. She took me in her arms as I fell to the floor, sobbing and stroking my black. _

_"Percy, percy please no. Don't you dare die on me, don't you dare die." She whispered. Then she looked up to glare at Luke. _

_There was a satisfied expression on his face. After taking one last look at my dying body, he turned and left. _

_Only then did Annabeth burst into tears. She pulled my close to her, holding my head against her collarbone and burying her face in my hair. Her tears splashed onto my shoulder, soaking through my shirt. _

_"Annabeth... I," My voice broke off in a fit of coughing and Annabeth pulled back to look into my eyes. _

_"Shush, don't speak Percy. Please just stay with me, hold on." She pleaded, kissing my sweating forehead. _

_I chocked out the words, "I love you, Annabeth," as I drew my last breath. _

"Percy? Percy! PERCY!" A frantic voice broke me from my reverie.

My eyes fluttered open. _Hang on, since when were my eyes shut? Since when was I on the floor? _I wondered, becoming aware of my surroundings. "Uh, Annabeth? What happened?"

"I don't know?" She said, leaning over me and sweeping my air away from my face. "You just collapsed."

Collapsed? "No, I didn't I was just..." I stopped. No, I couldn't... that wasn't...

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice was full of concern.

"No. I'm not." I scrambled to my feet and grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her after me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She protested, but she didn't pull her hand away.

I dragged her to my cabin and shut the door.

"Annabeth, I-I had one of those dreams." I said once I was sure that no one was listening.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You did? What did you see?"

"Well, I died." I replied.

Her eyes widened. She sat down on my bed, resting her chin on her hand as she thought. I sat at my desk tapping my fingers on the wood.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer her. What _did _it mean.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_"Annabeth." A voice whispered to me. _

_It wasn't the voice I'd thought it was. It was a woman's voice, soft and beautiful. _

_"Annabeth you are in danger. There is a spy among you, one who works for your enemy." She said. _

_I searched the mist that surrounded me, looking for the woman. I could see a distant silhouette of a young woman, maybe my age. "Who are you?" _

_"I am a friend." She answered. "You must know who you can trust. even people you think you know may betray you."_

_"Who can I trust." I demanded. _

_The woman laughed. "I can't tell you that Annabeth. But when you arrive at your destination, be ready for anything." _

_Then she disappeared. _

* * *

**Sorry, bad chapter. But, review anyways? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I'm thinking of starting a Fanfic Family. If you would like to join, PM me or review and tell me who your godly parent would be (Greek or Roman) :D  
Special thanks to Phantom of Stories for adding this story to your community!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I decided not to tell Percy about my dream. I had the strangest suspicion of who it was, but she'd told me I was in danger, and that I should be careful who I trust.

"Annabeth, I..." He broke off. We were sitting on the quarterdeck, which had kinda become our place. No one came up here much, except for Grover and Beckendorf.

"What?" I asked, looking at Percy as he sat beside me, staring at his crew as they worked.

He looked up at me. "I'm worried."

I frowned. That never meant anything good.

"Luke's gaining on us. I have a spy. I-" He started babbling but I cut him off my putting a finger to his lips. His gorgeous eyes widened a bit in surprise, and I felt the strong urge to kiss him, to feel his body against mine.

"Let's not talk about that. I don't want to think about our possible doom." I said, and I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was. One of us would die. I prayed to all the gods that nothing would happen to Percy.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment, before Percy closed the distance, pressing his lips to mine. I breathed in his smell of fresh sea breeze and kissed him back. Percy put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I twined my fingers into his raven-black hair, dipping my head to deepen the kiss. Percy lay down on his back, running his hands along my sides to my back, where they crept under my shirt. My skin tingled where he touched it, like his fingers were sending out electrical currents. I held myself up so I wouldn't be lying on top of him, but he grabbed my shoulders and moved so I was on my back and he was pressed against me.

I traced the tattoo on his forearm and he planted his hands on either side of my head so he wouldn't be squashing me. I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair, trying to pull him closer to me. I only wanted more, the feel of him against me felt so right- the way his hands glided down my sides, the way his lips were so soft, yet so insistent on mine- but my logical voice screamed that this was wrong. I shut it out, finally listening to the irrational side. If this was what being irrational was, then screw logic!

Percy planted kisses along my jawline and down my neck, before kissing my lips again.

I was about to pull him closer, when he jerked away and threw himself off me, sitting bolt upright. I couldn't stop the disappointed sigh from escaping my lips. "What is it?" I asked.

Without looking at me, he got to his feet and said, "Something's wrong." He drew Riptide and ran from the quarterdeck, probably seeking out Grover.

Sighing again, I walked to the railing, cursing the Fates for ruining the moment. But when I saw what was on the horizon, I stopped dead. My eyes grew impossibly large, and my lips parted to form one word, screamed in a bone-chilling screech. "PERCY!"

I ran after him, thrown against the deck as the _Princess Andromeda _rocked. Mayhem broke out instantly; pirates scrambling below deck to man the cannons, and I followed Percy, Grover, Beckendorf and Nico to the steering wheel. Percy grabbed the wheel so hard his knuckles went white, and turned to ship so we were facing sideways. There was an expression so full of anger and hatred on his face that made my blood run cold.

Nico grabbed my shoulder, just realising I was there. "Annabeth, go below deck."

What!? NO!" I shook my head. "It'd be more dangerous down there anyway, wouldn't it?" I looked at Grover pleadingly. Another attack rocked the ship, and I stumbled into Nico.

"You're not prepared for this sort of situation." He shouted over the noise, resting his case on the fact that I could hardly stand upright.

A desperate idea formed in my head. "No, wait! I can help! My mother is one of the best battle strategists in the country, I can help."

Nico's shoulders slumped at how clueless I was. "Battle strategy isn't much use if you can't even touch your enemies."

"Exactly!" A loud bang rang out as Percy's crew fired, flaming cannons streaming through the air towards Luke's attacking ships. The _Argo _followed suit, and even when one of the cannons hit the water instead of a ship, the fire didn't go out. I silently thanked the gods for Leo's invention.

The look on the four men's faces told me that they saw my point. Even though I was happy to finally be following in Athena's footsteps as a strategist, I couldn't help thinking about my dreams, and that woman's warning.

Nico and Grover looked at Percy, and he nodded, some unheard conversation passing between the three of them. Grover turned to me. "Follow me," he said and pulled me to Percy's cabin, having no trouble what so ever with the swaying ship. Once inside, he walked to a map.

I recognised my home island, and the one that Jason and Reyna are from, but there was one small island that I'd never seen before, separated from the other islands by a massive expanse of sea. If you didn't know where you were going, this island would be impossible to find.

I ran a finger over the soft paper. "Where did you find this?"

Grover stood on the opposite side of the desk. "We were raiding a ship in these waters, and Percy found the map. He managed to somehow find that island, but it was before the mess with Percy and Luke, and he hasn't been there since."

"What do mean, he 'somehow managed to find it'?" I pursed my lips.

"It's magic, you can't find unless Calypso wants you to."

Calypso? I'd heard that name before. Something about a goddess, cursed forever to be stuck on her island. Occasionally, the gods would send a man to the island, a man she couldn't help but fall in love with. "Ogygia?"

Grover nodded. "I need you to find a way to detour so we lose Luke, and so he won't be able to follow us. If he follows us there, we'll be able to land too and no one will be safe."

I frowned. I just needed to find an ingenious way to ditch my future husband with getting the ship blown to pieces. Easy.

* * *

**Bad ending... man writer's block is really killing my stories. Go to Tartarus, freaking writers block!**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless of its _horrible _ending. OHHH, Luke attacked the _Princess Andromeda, _and PERCABETH!**

**Please R&R**


End file.
